


The North Remembers

by sternflotte



Series: winter is coming [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Coda to S06E04, Family Feels, Gen, Minor Discussionn of Past Abuse and Past Misery, Starkling Feels, post reunion, they finally reunited and i was really inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternflotte/pseuds/sternflotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants to stay the little girl he left behind to go North and she wants him to stay the boy he was when she left him behind to go South.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The North Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I apologize for the cheesy title. 
> 
> Secondly. I was really really inspired by the gifsets of Jon and Sansa reuniting. I do not even watch the show anymore, but i adore these books more than life. 
> 
> This is set after the Jon & Sansa scenes we got and kind of a Coda. I just needed to write something. This is not edited nor beta-read, but i had to get rid of my feels.
> 
> Please Kudos&Review and I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> Cheers, Thallen.

Sansa had dreamed of this, of seeing Jon again. She had dreamed of this when she had built the castle back at the Eyrie, which seemed like a lifetime ago.

 

Gods, she thought with a strange sort of morbid amusement, if the Eyrie seemed like a lifetime ago, then her childhood and Jon's childhood back at Winterfell seemed like five lifetimes ago.

 

Jon had grown so much. He no longer looked like the sullen boy, who wished to be anyone else but Eddard Stark's bastard son. He was tall and broad and Sansa could not help the teary laugh that burst from her lips as he told her she had grown.

 

“A lot happened.” She said, thumbing her braid in one hand. She looks down at her hands and shrugs. A lot had happened indeed.

 

“Yeah.” He said, sounding almost resigned. “A lot happened.”

 

She drinks the horrible ale Jon gives her and eats the soup and the meat she cannot identify and even after Ramsay's letter she does not ask him what happened, because if he tells her she will have to tell him and she does not want to tell him. She wants to stay good and innocent in his mind.

 

She wants to stay the little girl he left behind to go North and she wants him to stay the boy he was when she left him behind to go South.

 

They all leave them alone, leave them to grieve and reunite and talk in peace. Brienne had told her not to worry about her and smiled sadly, while Jon's men had cleared the Commander's Tower with a single word of Jon.

 

They sit in silence and sit in each others presence, too close to each other to be proper if they were no brother and sister. Sansa blinked back tears more times than she can count, because this is Jon.

 

This is Jon. This is her brother and she missed him so much. She used to care that he was a bastard. She used to care that he was not the son of her mother. God, she was such a little brat to him, so mean and cruel. But now, now it does not matter, because he is still her brother and the only family she has left, because Rickon and Bran and Arya are lost and Robb is gone and Mother is gone and Father is gone all just because she was a stupid little brat.

 

The door to the room opened and Sansa nearly jumped out of her seat in fear that Ramsay's fucking dogs found her again, until Jon beckoned the wolf closer and Sansa recognized Ghost.

 

She nearly cried as Ghost came close slowly and finally rested his head on her lap when she doesnt protest. She reached out and touched the direwolves soft fur, her heart beating fast in her chest.

 

“You still have him.” Sansa blinks away tears again. “He is so big.”

 

“Lady didn't …” Jon trailed off at the look on her face and as tears hit her hands, Sansa realized she was weeping silently. “He reminds me of home. I wonder if Bran and Rickon and Arya still have theirs.”

 

“Arya doesn't.” Sansa said. “Lady and Nymeria …. it was all my fault. All of it, all of this.”

 

“Sansa.” Jon said softly and he took both her hands in his. “Nothing was your fault.”

 

Sansa shook her head violently, taking her hands from his. She cannot look at him as she takes an unsteady breath. “Yes it was. Everything is my fault. If I hadn't … I was so … I thought Joffrey was a good man. I thought he would save Father. I thought he would send him to the Wall. I made Father confess to treason. It was all my fault.”

 

Her breath is ragged and she felt her heart beat in her head and she felt like she was about to puke on Jon's floor.

 

“Hey, hey, Sansa.” Jon knelt before her and took her hands in his again. “Sansa. This is all not your fault. I swear to you. It is not your fault.”

 

“But-”

 

“Joffrey Lannister and Cersei Lannister and Tywin Lannister are at fault. You are not at fault. Father made his own decision to confess, not because you asked him to, but because he thought it best. Joffrey would have killed him anyways. Robb decided to go to war. Tywin Lannister decided to break guest right. Nothing was your fault.” Jon said and his eyes were filled with tears. “You survived. You survived everything they did to you and now you are here and we are gonna go back home and take it back.”

 

Jon brushed the tears from her face as he stood up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You are not to blame.” He too was crying, but he smiled at her through his tears. “I swear it.”

 

She was not sure if she believed him, Sansa realized, but it was good to hear the words. It was good to hear it from her family, from her brother.

 

“We are going to save Rickon from the Boltons and going to take back Winterfell, no matter what.” Jon promised as he pulled her into a hug.

 

“We have to. We cannot leave him …” She gasps out a sob. “We cannot leave Rickon.”

 

“We won't, Sansa. And we will find Arya and Bran …”

 

“And we will make them suffer.” Sansa spits out.

 

Jon stays silent, but he hugs her tighter to his chest. She can feel him crying, but her own eyes are dry and she does not know if she has more tears to spare.

 

They sit, hugging, and in silence until the fire is down to embers and Sansa felt the cold seep back into her bones, Jon stood up and held out one hand for her to take. “Come on Sansa. You need to sleep.”

 

He made her take the bed and settled down on the chair next to her and Sansa can feel his eyes on her as she settled into the thick heavy furs.

 

He wanted to let her out of his sight as little as she wanted to let him out of hers, Sansa realized, and there was a strange comfort to that thought.


End file.
